1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a tamper proof lock and more particularly to a tamper proof lock having a shield which cooperates with a wedge bolt to replace the use of a dead bolt.
2. Background Art
Numerous locks have been attempted in the past to facilitate access control of a space or properly isolate adjacent spaces. While locks can easily be designed to deter or prevent break-ins, the overwhelming majority of usable locks are designed with ease-of-use and fire safety in mind. In case of emergency, an occupant of a room which has been locked against access from the outside has to serve as an egress. Therefore, while a door can be heavily locked, the ease to unlock is of utmost importance for safety and convenience.
Dead bolts may be integrally or externally mounted to doors or door frames. In a typical installation, cavities are machined into a vertical edge of a door frame and a vertical edge and front and back faces of a corresponding door to accommodate a door lock and/or a dead bolt. A dead bolt is conventionally a separately installed unit and therefore requires its own set of cavities for installation.
Thus, there arises a need for a tamper proof lock that is universally adaptable to existing conventional door lock installations, simple to install, and can be installed without making modifications to existing door lock installations. It is also advantageous to provide a tamper proof lock that does not require professional installation, and is economically manufactured with less parts and no significant increase in materials cost.